How to Make a Swede Smile
by QueenJay13
Summary: Hey! Human A,U Vash trys to get Berwald to smile Oh Dear God!


**A/N I actually got the idea watching South Park hahaha please dont kill me hahahah :D anyway I know the charaters are O.O.C trust me i know and I hope you still enjoy it.**

"Here's the game I told you I would lend to you! Maybe you'll be able to make Berwald smile!" Alfred said pushing a box into my arms.  
"What do you mean by that? Berwald and me are perfectly happy together!" I ask alarmed that Alfred wants to steal Berwald from me.  
""Nothing. Just I've never seen him smile ya know? Is he even capable to smile?" Alfred said defensively. I've also wondered that to, if Berwald was able to smile. I just assume he was happy being with me because he has never said anything different. Of course im not going to tell Alfred anything about that.  
"Of course he can smile! He is human after all! He has the best smile ever!" I snapped.  
"Whatever man. Didn't mean to step on any toes Vash." He said turning to leave. I pushed the thought away. When I got home I saw the game Alfred gave me. Guitar Hero of course it had hero in it. I placed the game on the entertainment center and headed into the kitchen to make snacks. I was so into making snacks that I didn't notice Berwald's presence until I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a head on the nook of my neck.  
"Watcha doing swe'tie" he said.  
"Mm making food for us." He took one of the crackers still wrapped around my waist.  
"Got anything planned tonight or are we gonna play it by ear?" He asked in his sexy Swedish accent.  
"Actually ja I do." I said slightly leaning against his chest.  
"You know I love you right? But I dont think I can survive another che'sy love movie." I turned to look at him. His lips twitched slightly upwards as he slightly chuckled.  
"Its nothing like that and of course you love me! Im friken sexy as hell." He chuckled some more. A soft content expression was on his face but his lips were still in a line.  
"Almost done here Vashy swe'tie?" He asked.  
"Ja, help me carry these plates to the living room?" I asked slightly pouting. He thinks I look cute when I pout and so what if I use that to my advantage once in awhile?  
"Of course Vash." I handed out a couple of plates that he balanced perfectly on his forearms.  
"Show-off." I mumbled under my breath as I headed to the living room as well. Once everything was out Berwald flopped on the couch.  
"So what do you have plan swe'tie?" He asked.  
"Alfred gave me a new video game and I figured we could play it together." I explained. Going to set up the game. I gave him one of the guitar shaped controllers. I carefully watched his face as we jammed through every song at least five times, he never smiled but at least all the snacks were gone so none had to go to waste! Berwald popped in a com-action when we were all heroed out. I plopped by him still carefully watching his face. I snuggled closer to him and tucked my legs underneath me. He was just doing that content look. What will it take for him to smile!  
"Is som'thing the matter?" He asked me now worried.  
"Nothing just tired." I said. Its not a lie just a half truth.  
"Do you wanna go to bed?" I snuggle closer to him.  
"I would trade sleep if It meant spending time with you any day." I respond taking in his warmth. Content replaced worry, maybe content is the same thing as happy to Berwald. I doubt it but then again who knows? I start falling asleep in my thinking only to be woken by being lifted off the sofa. I open one eye looking at Berwald. He's carrying me bridal style.  
"Whatcha doing?" I ask groggy still half asleep. I cling on to him in a half assed hug.  
"Taking you to bed. Your tired and need sleep." Im still looking at his content face. I lean in to his shirt.  
"You smell good." I say. He's still not smiling but a light blush dusted his cheeks.  
"And that blush you have is very cute." I add and his face turns darker. Soon he gently places me on my bed and turns to leave.  
"Berwald come here." I say. I raise my arm silently asking for hug. Even though I don't look like it I'm very strong. Berwald comes over and leans down to give me a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and turn placing him next to me on the bed. The only expression is surprise then content. I still have both my arms around his neck. I pull him a little closer.  
"Whatcha doing?"He asks.  
"Preventing my cutie from leaving." I smile up at him.  
"Only for a minute. Then I have to go." I frown at this.  
"Why?" I ask tugging him closer.  
"I need to go to an early staff me'ting today." It's still dark outside but that dont mean much.  
"Today?" I say confused  
"Its almost five am and I need to be there at seven." He explains. I feel guilty knowing that he has to go to a meeting with no sleep because of me.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up so late. Are you going to be alright?"  
"It's fine and I'll be fine because I spent the night with a lovley Swiss." He says.  
"Who is he? Are you cheating on me? You better not be!" I say smirking and jokingly.  
"Ya know I mean you, and why would I cheat on you. Your perfection." I glow at this.  
"Damn straight I am and don't you ever forget it cutie!" I confirm smiling. He just rolled his eyes a little. After a while he kissed my forehead.  
"Bye swe'tie love ya." He said as He slipped out of bed.  
"Love you too cutie." I said as I drifted to sleep. Damn-it he didn't smile. When I woke up it was late like 3:35 pm late. My phone rang and I answered.  
Hallo big bruder." Lily said  
"Good morning Lily." I said tirely  
"Did you just wake up?"  
"Ja I did." I said matterly of factly.  
"Are you alright? Your not sick are you? If you are how badly?" She said rapid fire. I love my little sister but she can worry to much.  
"Lil I'm fine. I just stayed up a little to late last night." Right now I'm glad it's my day off.  
"Oh okay I just wanted to call to see how you were doing." She says.  
"I'm alright. But I have a problem." Lily has made me smile a lot before like when she sewed me pink pajamas.  
"Whats your problem?" She asked a little excited and worried.  
"I can't get Berwald to smile and its pissing me off." I confessed.  
"Oh can Berwald even smile?" She asked innocently.  
"I don't know. I think so, he is human after all right?" I tell her nervously.  
"Does it really bother you that much Vash?" She asked and yea it does.  
"Yea, I feel like I don't make him happy." She giggled."It's not funny Lillian!" I added.  
"You make him happy. Trust me. And just do something so ridiculously funny and cute he has to smile." Easy for her to say! She hung up. I face planted into my pillow and stayed there for a moment before rolling out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen. There was a sticky note to the fridge I made you some food Its in the oven. At least you'll have one good meal today love Berwald. I couldn't help smiling. Why is it that the damn Swede could make me smile like a lovesick school girl, but I couldn't even make him half smile? I sighed taking the food in temporary defeat. After I finished my food I started cleaning my guns until I heard a noise. I grabbed the Mosquito Berwald gave to me for my birthday and my personal favorite. And started into the living room where the sound originated from. I undid the safety and cocked the gun before entering the living room. Berwald stood in front of the door and I put the safety back on.  
"Hey." I said putting the gun on the table  
"Hey swe'tie." He said calmly. I almost shot Berwald! My boyfriend! I'm such a terrible person. Who shoots their boyfriend?  
"Are you alright?" He asked me walking closer.  
"I should be asking you. I almost shot you!" I said shell shocked.  
"I know but you didn't." He said pulling me into a hug.  
"I was so worried. I saw cop cars and an ambulance going in this general direction and I got scared. So I had to make sure you were alright. And I'm happy to see your alright!" He said. My face pressed in his chest.I looked up at him, his eyes closed, sniffing my hair.  
"Of course I'm alright. You worry to much!" I said he slightly tightened his grip around me.  
"Just glad your Okay." He said again. Crushing me in his hug making it hard to breath. I drop my arms and start wiggling. He chuckled.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
" Your crushing me." I said wiggling. He just tightened his hug. I wiggled more vigorously. Finally escaping.  
"Oh no you don't." He said as he started at me and I booked it out the back Berwald chasing me. He chased me non-stop for fifteen minutes. He finally was starting to catch up She his foot hooked mine and we both ungracefully fell in the backyard. I rolled so I could look over him. He was sporting a smile so big that you could count all his white teeth.  
"You look beautiful with a smile"I said smiling myself. A blush dusted his face.  
"You bet your sexy Swiss ass I do!" I gave a rich laugh and very soon he joined in. He sat up and pulled me into his lap.  
"You really should smile." I said.  
"Yea I should." He said. My stomach gave a noise that sounded like a dying walrus fighting with a whale.  
"Did You eat anything?" I nodded  
"I'll still make you something." He said.  
"I love you Berwald."  
"I love you to." I said as he got up.  
He yanked me up and we went

**A/N Well that was interesting hahahaha :D**


End file.
